Half Naked
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: The band (minus Alex) were spending a week at the off apartment. They were playing truth or dare, but all Nat could focus on was how beautiful Rosalina looked. He was madly in love with her, but she didn't know.


Rosalina, Kristina: 23

Nat, David, Thomas, Qaasim: 21

Half Naked

Chapter 1: The Made Up Game

The band (minus Alex) were spending a week at the off apartment. They were playing truth or dare, but all Nat could focus on was how beautiful Rosalina looked. He was madly in love with her, but she didn't know.

"Nat, truth or dare?" Thomas asked.

"truth," Nat said.

"do you love rosalina?" Thomas asked.

Nat was speechless. If he answered truthfully, his friendship with rosalina would be ruined. Not unless she liked him back. But she's 23, why would she like a 21 year old?

"Nat?" David called.

"Um, pass," Nat said.

"you like don't you?" Kristina asked.

"you'd only say pass if you didn't want to make your friendship awkward." Qaasim said.

"Let's just change the game." Kristina said. She got out a bunch of game pieces and a random board.

"okay, to play this game that I am making up as we go, you first have to chose a game piece." Kristina said. Everyone grabbed a game piece.

"okay, the game is call 'Half Naked'." Kristina said.

"oh god," Thomas said.

"this should be interesting considering kristina is half drunk," rosalina said.

"to play, you can only wear clothes that people can see. No underwear and no bras," krisitna said. They all took turns going to the bathroom to remove their undergarments.

"okay, each card has a dare and a number. All the dares have time on it. If you do the dare, you move that number of space, if you don't, u stay where you are and take off one piece of clothing. Whoever has the most clothes on at the end of the board wins." Krisitna said.

"we go in order around the table," krisitna finished. "Starting with me, we go clockwise."

kristina grabbed a card. "drink a whole bottle of scotch in a minute," she read aloud. Thomas handed her the brand new bottle they had brought. After a minute, she was only halfway through.

"a minute is up. You failed," David said.

"Damn it. Good thing I'm smart." Kristina said, taking off her jacket. Next was david.

"Kiss the person to your left for three minutes," he read. All eyes landed on krisitna. "Give up six." David said.

The game continued for an hour and none of them were half way to the end.

By then, kristina had gotten all of the horrible dares and was completely naked.

Rosalina had only missing one and since she was wearing leggings, she took off her skirt.

Nat had missed one as well and took off his shirt, leaving him in his long sleeved undershirt.

david was also completely naked along with thomas and qaasim.

"tell everyone who you like," rosalina read out loud. She glanced at Nat but quickly looked away.

"pass," she said. She took off her shirt, and was also left in leggings and a undershirt with long sleeves.

«««•»»»

so the next day, they were all getting ready to watch movies. Kristina and rosalina were preparing refreshments.

rosalina popped and buttered the popcorn. Kristina poured half of bottle of each of the following: of absolute vodka, scotch, whiskey, tequila, and booze, into a pitcher and mixed it with coca cola.

Nat was walking past the kitchen.

"when are you gonna tell him that you like him?" Kristina asked. Nat hid behind a wall and eavesdropped.

"Never. I know he doesn't like me back so why set myself up for failure. Plus, he just turned 21. This is all a new world for him." Rosalina said.

"it's so obvious that he likes you too. He always blushes when he talks to you, he's always protecting you." Kristina said.

"If I tell him I like him, and he doesn't feel the same way, everything's going to change, he is my best friend and if that happens, I don't know how I could get on." Rosalina said.

"Rosalina, if he does like you back, everything will change for the better. You've know him for, what, 14 years? How could he not like you? He even wrote you like a million love songs." Kristina said.

"He said it himself, it was just for the show," Rosalina said.

by now, Nat was sure they were talking about him. He was getting ready to leave, when..

"Okay, how about I just do this," kristina said, pressing send on her phone.

His phone buzzed, he silently ran to the nearby bathroom. Rosalina went to go see what happened.

Kristina took out a bottle of cologne and poured a little in the drink mix she was making.

«««•»»»

Thomas was sitting in the egg chair, rosalina, Nat, and kristina were on the couch, and qaasim and David were sitting on blankets on the floor.

they were setting up the movie and the girls were bringing out the snack.

movie order:

1) The Purge, Anarchy

2) Anabelle

3) Sinister

4) Nightmare On Elm Street

5) The Conjouring

after the first thirty minutes of the purge, rosalina was shaking.

"Are you scared?" Nat whispered in her ear.

"yeah," she whispered back.

"come on. We can go hang out in my room till it's over," Nat said back.

"We're going to go bup some more popcorn for when we run out," Nat said, standing up.

The two walked out and went out side and climbed up the fire escape to Nat's room.

"Thank you." Rosalina said, locking the door so no one could come in to see if they were there.

and this is what happened.


End file.
